sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Rukus the Cat, AKA "Rowdy Rukus",
Rukus is a Mobian cat and known pirate for hire. He is often known for his deadly efficencey, somewhat laiid back attitude, vulgar mouth, and cat like reflexes.Rukus is the known pirate friend of Cutter the Echidna, even though the two tend to butt heads on several occasions. Rukus is also a gunman and member of the Bad Egg Unit, though he lothes Eggman and needs the money, he suprisingly gets along with other members such as Apex or Ophelia. Appearance Rukus is a blue furred cat with a white muzzle, his eyes can change in color depending on the color scheme around him so they can appear to be red, violet, or black depending on the environment. Rukus also always has a cocky and taunting smirk on his face, or a bored and non-attentive stare as he talks to someone. Personality "Time to cause a little rukus."-Rukus Rukus is a very to the point person, outer appearance would suggest he is laid back and does not show he is thinking about his situation, which can be seen as dead wrong when he takes decisive and swift action. Rukus is sadly very vulgar, profane, and flat out rude in his mannerism. This may be due to his straightforward philosophy. History Rukus was once a simple farm boy to a fairly successful farming plantation. However, when a DEL recon unit found his harm they looted it and hauled off his parents to be roboticized. Rukus was able to flee and he vowed to rescue them. Rukus then used his skills of hunting and marksmanship to go underground in the criminal world. Rukus became a notorious criminal and assassin, soon however on one of his more interesting missions he was caught by the No-Zone police. While in Jail he earned a reputation as the head hocho in the prison. Rukus was then freed from the prison against his will during an AMA raid to free captured AMA personnel, this devastated him as he spent months trying to get a force he could use to attack Eggman and rescue his parents. Rukus then became an outcast and a low wage bounty hunter until he joined the Twilight Shadows. Powers Rukus does not contain any super powers or latent abilities. What he does have is his speed, reflexes, and instincts as a cat. Plus Rukus can always rely on his claws when the need arrises. One could suggest he has super reflexes, just like his brother [[Marcus the cat|Marcus the cat. Special Abilities Due to Rukus's cat species he is very swift and able to land on his feet from devastating heights. Rukus possess very sensitive hearing as well as being able to see in the dark very well. Rukus also posses cat claws which can benefit him in a melee battle. Rukus also has a great visual perception and can aim very well. Skills Rukus is very adept with many types of firearms. Rukus has learned from his hunting on his plantation how to stalk and kill live prey. Also due to his criminal activities he has learned to fight smartly and all sort of cheap moves to help him in combat. Quotes: *''"Time to cause a little rukus."'' (His catchphraze) *"Hell yeah!" (''Rukus when given a task that he likes.) *"Now the game is cat and mouse." '' *''"Dammit!" (Rukus while under fire from enemy forces.) '' *''"Just like on the farm." (Rukus gettig cocky about hunting his prey.) *"''Kiss your ass goodbye." (Rukus about to pull the trigger.) Trivia: *Rukus is the inverse of the notorious Metal Gear antagonist, Revolver Ocelot, as he is seemingly an American like persona with a Russian weapon. *Rukus is based off the main protagonist, Jim Raynor from Starcraft, especially in the way he talks. *Rukus is also based on Jaredthefox92's father who is a deer hunter and fisher in his free time. Theme Song: Dispite being a half-time pirate, Rukus has a more fitting theme to his persona: Category:Archived